Waldo Schaeffer
Waldo Franz Schaeffer, also known as Franz Hopper, was a scientist who was responsible for creating the supercomputer, the virtual world Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. He was the husband of Anthea Hopper and father of Aelita. He is currently deceased, as he had ultimately sacrificed his life to protect his daughter and gave Jeremie's multi-agent program enough energy to temporarily wipe out X.A.N.A. After moving to the Hermitage near the Kadic Academy, he had taken his wife's maiden name (Hopper) in order to make a fresh start and to stay hidden from his enemies. History Project Carthage and Lyoko During the late 80s and 90s Waldo Schaeffer was working with a group of scienctists on Project Carthage, a secret government program he created to intercept enemy communications. Waldo realizing that this the success of this project would have grave consequences decided to run. His wife Anthea Hopper and there daughter Aelita, fled to Switzerland in an attempt to hide from Waldo's employers, who later kidnapped Anthea as a warning to Waldo. Waldo most likely took his daughter and brought her to France, where he got a job as science teacher at the local boarding school. Waldo changed his first name to Franz, and used his Wife's maiden name, Hopper, as his last name. He and Aelita moved to the Hermitage, since he wanted Aelita and himself to have a fresh start. He then began to build his own Supercomputer in a local abandoned factory, this is where he created Lyoko, using files he stole from project Carthage. He soon used his computer knowlede to create a sentient and autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system, called X.A.N.A. to be his assistant. Franz Hopper was forced to repeate the same day over 2,546 times so that he could make Lyoko perfect. By the time Lyoko was nearing completion, he became very paranoid and mildly insane due to the repeated attempts of returning to the past. Soon Men most likely from Project Carthage were able to track Franz down to home and attempted to capture him. He and Aelita fled to Lyoko, only to be attacked by X.A.N.A. and his monsters. He ordered Aelita to stay inside a Tower while, he tried to reason with X.A.N.A. Schaeffer was soon captured and taken to an unknown location within Lyoko, most likely the hidden tower in sector 5, but not before he was able to shut off the supercomputer. His place as science teacher at Kadic was replaced by Suzanne Hertz after his disappearance 9 years prior to the show. Season 2 Franz Hopper first appeared in Contact where he took control of Sissi's body. while in control of her body he told the warriors that his name is Franz Hopper and he wants to help. in Revelation, Franz Hopper uses his powers on lyoko to protect the tower and help the gang decrypt his notebook. later in The Key, ''Franz hopper took control of some of X.A.N.A.'s mantas and used them to help protect the gang. He seemingly died when he returned Aelita's memory to her. Season 3 During season 3, Aelita found a fragment of her father's DNA in Carthage, so she still hoped for him to be alive. since they found his DNA the Lyoko Warriors continued to search for him. In ''Final Round, Jeremie and Aelita finally managed to track him down somewhere hidden in Carthrage's code, but Lyoko was destroyed seconds before he could be materialized back onto Earth, by X.A.N.A. it is later revealed that he was able to escape into Internet, where he sends a coded message to the Lyoko warriors. During the time period between Seasons 3 and 4, he after Lyoko was destroyed to asist them in how to recreate the virtual world once again so that they could continue fighting the evil artifical intelligence. Season 4 Franz appear from Digital Sea in Distant Memory to save his daughter after she thrown to Digital Sea by William. With the help from Odd, Ulrich and Aelita, Franz is able to fleeing from William and X.A.N.A.'s monsters's attack and return to Digital Sea safely. In Fight to the Finish, he ultimately sacrificed himself to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all by shielding Aelita from the lasers after she had been hit once while she finished activating the multi-agent program in hopes of wiping out X.A.N.A. for good. Appearances Season Two *New Order (in a flashback) *Deja Vu (in visions) *Contact(in Sissi's body) *The Key Season Three *Aelita (in memory-flashbacks) *Final Round (in a photograph) Season Four *Distant Memory *Wrong Exposure (in a photograph) *Fight to the Finish *Echoes (in memory-flashbacks) Code Lyoko Evolution *Cortex (in a picture) *Countdown (in a video) *Confusion (On Laura's tablet) Trivia * There is a real-life computer scientist who's last name is "Hopper"; Grace Hopper, though the writers stated it is just a coincidence. * His only appearance in the present was in the shape of a white glowing orb with a magenta aura to save Aelita, but also has life-points like everyone else on Lyoko. * In one episode of the French version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Mathieu Moreau. * Hopper was revealed to have worked with Tyron, who is one of the main villains in season five, possibly on the project Carthage. Images Code Lyoko 136.jpg|Franz Hopper with his family. Franz.jpg|Franz Hopper in the scanner. Aelita 013.jpg|A flashback of Franz with Aelita in Forest Sector. Aelita 079.jpg|In a Tower with Aelita. Aelita 113.jpg|Franz get attacked by Hornets after failed to negociates with X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper Orb.jpg|Franz Hopper in Lyoko. hopper.jpg|On the Supercomputer. Tumblr lyy8jtASLN1qlvb12o1 500.png|Teaching Aelita about the piano. picture hopper.jpg|In a picture. hopper lyoko orb.jpg|With the Lyoko Warriors (Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity). Fortran.jpg|His picture that Jeremie found at the Hermitage. Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|A private meeting between father and daughter. Unchartered Territory Franz signature image 1.png|His signature Waldo Schaeffer 7.jpg|A series of pictures of him… Waldo Schaeffer 6.jpg|…And more pictures… Waldo Schaeffer 5.jpg|…and more pictures. Waldo Schaeffer 4.jpg|Him and Anthea. Waldo Schaeffer 2.jpg|With Kadic's other teachers at the time. Waldo Schaeffer 8.jpg|His name is on this folder. The Key - Franz in his diary.png|Franz Hopper in his diary. Evolution Franz hopper-evolution.jpg|On the screen in the Cortex. Countdown - Franz firing Tyron.jpg|Firing Tyron in a video. Confusion36.jpg|His bio on Laura's tablet. Franz hopper .png|Close-up photo in Cortex See Also *X.A.N.A.-Franz Hopper ca:Franz Hopper es:Franz Hopper fi:Franz Hopper fr:Franz Hopper gl:Franz Hopper it:Franz Hopper pl:Waldo Schaeffer pt:Franz Hopper ru:Франц Хоппер sr:Франц Хопер Category:Franz Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Aelita Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Supercomputer Category:Lyoko Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Minor characters